Talk:Butcher (Borderlands)
Variations Contribution by 82.47.202.43 moved from main page This weapon has also been found with a x2 blast effect and recoil reduction, but no zoom and slightly lower accuracy and damage as the blast butcher Zuriga 04:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) 7 Magazine Version Found. Stats are as follows. Damage 73x3 Accuracy 65.0 Fire Rate 9.1 Magazine 7 Level 3 Corrosion +23% Reload Speed +500% Burst Fire Count Worth 654,088. 21:47, January 3, 2010 (UTC)Incognito Rarity? Is it a random drop, or post=PT2, etc.? The Flying Fenrakk 12:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) 82.47.202.43 :As with all orange rarity guns, you can get it at any point in any playthrough. -- 12:00, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Projectile count? If every version of this gun has "number x 3" damage, then shouldn't the fact that it shoots only three bullets be put on its page/the Shotguns page? -- 12:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Good point. I guess so, as long as we know projectile count can't be more. Steel crab 16:55, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Saving? provides a 50% chance to save ammo? - moved from article 01:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) - moved from article Different prefixes? Found a butcher while running through crawmerax, here's the name and full stats: SG10W RED BUTCHER (level 58 req.) -dam: 125x3 -acc: 62.2 -rof: 9.2 -mag count: 5 11% recoil reduction, 500% burst fire, +35% accuracy, and +86% fire rate I feel pretty confident that this is a legit butcher, but it never hurts getting some solid confirmation one way or the other. AZS Boggs 22:15, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :stats are WNL (within normal limits). red is an hyperion prefix. if it was made it was made right. i would have made it liquid for laughs (and ramped it up to 61). why do you ask? group hunting? 05:06, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, the color (lighter shade of orange) and everything seems right on it, I just noticed that nobody else had run into or posted a butcher with that prefix, so I thought I would add it both to show more variation and confirm this gun's legitimacy. AZS Boggs 14:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) SPIKED BUTCHER Found a ZPR10 Spiked Butcher in the Armory Dam 148x3, Acc 58.8, FR 9.4, Ammo 5 +26% Recoil Reduction, +29% Accuracy, 500% Burst Fire Count No mention of it on the card, but it does have the melee bonus. Attacks with the butt and all that goodness. Chuck 02:59, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Found one with 168x3 damage, 53.3 acc, 7.9 rof, 4.0 zoom, 70% recoil reduction, 35% percent reload speed. Has anyone ever seen one with higher damge? Most of the ones I find are awful, like in the 80x3 range.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok I don't normally do this I really want a Butcher. Partly because I think having an Ogre Brick plus this would be insane. (But its not like I have anything better. My other shottys serve me well.) I am level 44, and have some stuff. Ya know. As you do in this game. GT is the same as the sig. GnarlyToaster 20:36, June 12, 2010 (UTC)